User blog:Nmtan/How to get Cool Fire
Introduction Since a lot of people ask this question everyday in the forum, today I will make a basic tutorial about making Ice/Flame hybrids (both Soccer and Cool Fire) I. Possibility Well, if we want rare hybrid, we have to know which parents produces hybrid #Every body knows that rare hybrid only comes from breeding 2 hybrids. Therefore, to make Ice/Flame hybrids, we need to use an Ice hybrid + a Flame hybrid #But it isn't that easy, at the stage 1 of the breeding processs 1, the system will check the first (primary) element from the LEFT SIDE parent. If "it" opposite any elements of the RIGHT SIDE parent, it will be ignore (meaning not add to the result => no rare hybrid from this). Stage 2 doesn't check the opposite, so, what we need to do is, make sure that the opposite elements from both parent won't be check on stage 1. In the other word, the primary element of the LEFT SIDE must be something else. (Let's see the example) #Misplacing order of combinations (confused LEFT and RIGHT position) may result different dragons. So please care this! II. Probability 2 thing above talk about possibility (to be, or not to be!), but not the probability (I mean the chance, the percent %). Yes, we need to make sure the chance of the rare hybrid we need will be maxed out, for the best result, saving a lot of time. #Dificulty of the dragon: is 2, is 1 #How the rate value affect the chance: (If you don't know, go here Breeding/Rate_Value) ##For dificulty 2 (Cool Fire): Best chance of dificulti 2 is 44%, rate value will be 230-299 Another good option: chance 40% if rate is 50-54 ##For dificulty 1 (Soccer): Highest chance is 69% when the rate is 85-89 or 95-99 #So correct levels are crucial in breeding, because they will give correct rate value III. Let's choose combinations So we want Ice/Flame hybrid, the LEFT SIDE parent primary element should be something else, then an ice or flame. So let's pick Sea/Ice. The RIGHT SIDE parent can be any Flame hybrid. Well, if we do this...for all the posible combination and count the odds, it could take hours or days. So I wrote a code that count for us xD Then I sorted them from highest to lowest. So now, we can choose whatever combination suit us most! No, just kidding That will spoil the game! In final words, choose anything that has as secondary and anything else that has IV. Some examples Now, I will show you some examples (some means good odds) to get these rare hybrids, these come from my personal experience Cool Fire: If your lvl is 18 or above Use Sea/Ice + Flame/Metal hybrid Chance getting depends on each parent chosen from 2nd Gen. Cool Fire: If your lvl is under 18 Use Sea/Ice hybrid + Sea/Flame hybrid (but this give lower chance than Flame/Metal) Chance getting depends on each parent chosen from 2nd Gen. Soccer: If your lvl is 10 or above Use Electric/Ice hybrid + Flame/Electric hybrid Chance getting depends on each parent chosen from 2nd Gen. Ending Thank you for reading! Please give a feed back below if you don't understand this Good luck with your breeding! And remember, keep trying till success! xD Category:Blog posts Category:Game Guides